Areias Torridas As aventuras de Walter ladino
by Doctor kaos
Summary: minha primeira fic, conta a historia de um stalker com suas confusões e diversões. a minha primeira experiencia por favor deixem reviews


Areias tórridas

Naquelas dunas escaldantes de Morroc, um semblante observava ao longe aquela cidade, parecia uma jóia preciosa em um mar de trevas, ele refletia:

_Walter – Novamente estou de volta nessa cidade maldita. Espero que dessa vez seja algo realmente útil. Droga, eu odeio ter esse coração mole. _

E se dirigindo a cidade, Walter resmungava e sem perceber, a sombra de um grande monstro lhe espreitava, observando seus passos, esperando uma oportunidade de atacar quando ele estivesse com a guarda baixa, e se deliciar com sua carne e seus ossos...

Enquanto isso, na cidade, em uma singela taverna, um elegante cavaleiro esperava, ele via várias pessoas comentando sobres suas costas, alguns afirmando que era um errante sem um pingo de juízo, pois a lei não existia na cidade dos ladrões, só a tirania dos lordes ladrões, que controlavam com mão de ferro a cidade; outros, afirmavam que ele era um agente de Prontera a serviço do rei, para desmantelar as estruturas do poder da cidade e prender os mais famigerados e ousados criminosos que se escondiam ali, mais ninguém ousava a saciar suas duvidas e tirar suas conclusões; O jovem Dork, a pouco tempo tinha sido congratulado com o titulo de "Lord knight", viera por quem muitos julgariam, motivos fúteis, ele ainda se lembrava daquela discursão fatídica nas florestas de Payon, que resultara nisso...

"Estavam Dork, Walter e Lady Wee, caçando um monstro que possuía um poderoso cogumelo medicinal, capaz de auxiliar na cura de várias doenças. Lady Wee e Dork, além de poderosos aventureiros, eram um lindo casal e Walter era um grande amigo e companheiro de ambos, mas todos tinham motivos diferentes para estarem atrás de tal item e de estarem ali: Lady Wee o queria para poder auxiliar as pessoas humildes da vila de Payon; Dork queria agradar sua amada e com isso, conseguir um dote para pedi-la em casamento e Walter queria a recompensa para poder sustentar suas finanças e poder viajar novamente a ermo, onde o vento quisesse levá-lo e onde seus olhos não tivessem visto...

Logo eles se defrontaram com o terrível Edgar, com seus Pés-grandes que o acompanhavam, um luta mortal se desencadeava e foi uma luta difícil, mas eles venceram com orgulho e determinação, e mesmo com suas armas e armaduras semi-destruidas, eles pegaram seu prêmio com gosto. Quando estavam voltando para a cidade, felizes eles comentavam:

_Lady Wee - Que bom que conseguimos, assim podemos ajudar muita gente, com esse cogumelo._ Exclamava a hunter.

_Dork e Walter – Mal posso esperar para pegar a recompensa..._

_Lady Wee – Como vocês podem ser tão insensíveis. Do Walter eu já esperava, mais de você, Dork, estou decepcionada._

_Walter – Ei, eu sei que de vez em quando eu sou meio insensível e irresponsável, mais não sou tão egoísta assim._

_Dork - E Wee, não é nesse sentido que você pensou, me deixe explicar..._

_Lady Wee – Ta tudo bem. Peguem sua recompensa e vão embora daqui, seus sem noção de sensibilidade._

E saindo furiosa, deixa Walter e Dork falando sozinhos a ermo e sem chance de se explicar."

Depois da lembrança, Dork via o taverneiro lhe perguntando se queria algo para comer ou beber e ele, elegantemente negava, falava que já havia feito sua refeição nos arredores da cidade. Dork havia mandando a mensagem a dois dias atrás e sabia que Walter não recusaria seu pedido: Quando colocará que um terrível monstro estava perturbando o equilíbrio no deserto de Morroc e que uma grande recompensa seria oferecida, ele viria correndo auxiliar o amigo, só que não falou que ele estava atrás de um tesouro muito raro que só este monstro tinha, a flor do deserto, uma iguaria que com certeza, teria o perdão de sua amada.

Walter começava a se aproximar dos portões sul da cidade, quando percebe que uma grande sombra tenta devorá-lo, ele habilmente se esquiva para dentro da cidade e quando saca sua adaga para combater, só vê as sombras da lua e da cidade refletidas nas areias.

Então, Walter se dirigia a taverna e olhava com desdém aquela cidade amaldiçoada, via a miséria humana, pessoas mendigando, prostitutas se oferecendo, o fedor dos desejos espalhados, a podridão humana. Ao adentrar ao recinto, viu Dork sentando e se aproximou de seu amigo e começaram a conversar:

_Walter – Saudações meu caro. Que raio de missão e essa para que me faça vir aqui ate neste buraco?_

_Dork – Ora meu caro, mas esse serviço em especial, uma missão simples para pessoas como nós. Afinal nossa fama nos precede, pois não e toda vez que um singelo rogue e um knight adentram o feudo das Valquirias, derrotam seus desafios e se apossam de um poderoso castelo e seus tesouros._

_Walter – Isso já faz muito tempo, e foi muita imprudência da nossa parte. Hoje em dia faço trabalhos mais "discretos"._

_Dork – E eu sei, mas esse serviço em especial e a sua cara, o monstro vem a semanas assolando a região e matando gente inocente. Nosso dever e acabar com essa ameaça._

_Walter – Discurso bonito, mas você sabe qual e o meu lema: dinheiro na mão é a honra de todo Stalker. De quanto e o pagamento?_

_Dork – Hun, está certo, a recompensa e de 500 mil peças de zeny e o orgulho de ter feito algo de bom para a sociedade._

_Walter – Meio a meio e você pode ficar com o orgulho._

_Dork – Certo. Vamos descansar e partiremos ao amanhecer._

Então eles se recolheram aos quartos do recinto e ao alvorecer, partem para o escaldante deserto a procura de tal criatura. Se passara quase meio dia e nenhum vestígio, com tanta procura, estavam exaustos e foram até um oásis para descansar e começaram a discutir:

_Dork – Walter, você já amou alguém?_

_Walter – Que pergunta é essa, meu caro? Eu nunca me prendi a um rabo de saia e me orgulho de ser um solteirão convicto._

_Dork – mas mesmo assim deve ser triste, pois não ter ninguém com quem se importar, não ter com quem desabafar quando está triste ou se entusiasmar quando estiver alegre. Deve ser uma vida solitária a sua meu amigo, que fardo você carrega._

Walter pensa nessas palavras e se lembra d alguém mais acha melhor guardar para si o seu sentimento e vê que ele tem alguém que gosta muito só nessas palavras. Então ele fala:

_Walter – Você a ama, não é?_

_Dork – De que você está falando?_

_Walter – Lady Wee, você pode disfarçar, mas seus olhos não enganam. Porque não fala o que sente por ela?_

_Dork – Toda vez que eu tento falar, ele interpreta de uma maneira esquisita, como em Payon, eu queria a recompensa para pedir ela em casamento, mas ela achou que era para um motivo egoísta..._

_Walter – Como esse que estamos para fazer agora, não e verdade?_

_Dork – O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_Walter - Eu, nada. Só que nós não só atrás de um monstro poderoso, e sim atrás de um item que ele possui, a flor do deserto, não e verdade?_

_Dork – E verdade sim, não nego, mais é por uma boa causa, quero conseguir o perdão de Lady Wee e ser um presente de casamento ideal a sua beleza e seu esplendor de pessoa._

_Walter – Seria mais fácil pedir desculpas e ser sincero com ela, seria mais pratico do que enfrentar esse monstro putar..._

E antes de terminar a frase, ambos são surpreendidos pelo terrível monstro Phreeoni, que com sua língua conseguia esmagar grandes rochas. O monstro tinha vantagem, pois ainda convocava suas hodes e seus sandmans, e seus oponentes não pareciam ser tão experientes, seriam suas presas por subestimarem seu poder; Dork e Walter estavam enrascados e cercados, mas seus espíritos de combate estavam exautados e eles lutavam com afinco. A batalha progredia e ambas as forças se mostravam exauridos depois de vários golpes e poderes utilizados por parte dos heróis e do monstro, mas não havia sinal de recuarem. Então o terrível monstro usa de sua mais terrível artimanha, ele se esconde nas areias para surpreender seus adversários e poder atacar e devorar os aventureiros incautos; Dork e Walter viram q o monstro tinha sumido subitamente enquanto eles lutavam com seus aliados e começaram a usar vários truques como o magnum breaker e nada do monstro se mostra. O monstro se divertia vendo sua presa acuada e quando ele prepara para dar o golpe de misericórdia, ele se surpreende sendo retirado de seu esconderijo por um falcão e seu corpo sendo completamente alvejado por flechas e sua ultima visão antes de perecer foi uma sinueta feminina que sorria alegremente enquanto tudo nublava.

Dork mal podia acreditar, Lady Wee acabara de salvar suas vidas e ele não sabia o que dizer. Walter se levantava com um sorriso maroto e exclamava:

_Walter – Está atrasada, Wee._

_Lady Wee – Eu sei, mais e difícil achar seus rastros nessa imensidão de deserto, e fora o fato de que você ainda anda apagando eles, por sorte falk os achou e eu pude salvar vocês._

_Walter – Há, Há! E verdade, deve ter se perdido, mas acabou salvando a pátria. E é mania mesmo apagar meus rastros para evitar confusão com as autoridades._

_Dork – Espera um pouco ai, que dizer que a Wee sabia do que estávamos atrás?_

_Lady Wee – Exatamente, meu querido Dork. Eu vim atrás pra ver como se sairiam sem mim, hi, hi. _

_Walter - Depois do incidente em Payon, eu fui fazer um serviço em Aldebaran e neste mesmo grupo, estava Lady Wee. Conversamos e ela falou que estava preocupada com você e me falou que queria ajuda para entender seus sentimentos..._

_Lady Wee – Então, a mensagem do senhor havia chego logo após termos voltado da nossa missão. Ai eu falei que iria com Walter de qualquer jeito. Vendo minha determinação, ele sugestionou que eu fosse antes, e que dois dias depois ele chegaria, e que eu ficasse oculta até a hora certa. Fiz pacientemente meu serviço e fiquei atrás de vocês, ouvindo e analisando tudo, quando vi que minha ajuda seria necessária, me pus logo a agir e agora estamos aqui todos juntos._

_Dork – Isso é surpreendente. Estou abismado de como tudo acabou bem e que vocês me enganaram direitinho com isso, há, há, há._

_Walter – Só devolvemos a sua confiança que você nos depositou._

_Dork – Verdade. Bem, eu devo desculpas a ambos, e minha linda Lady Wee, será que você poderia me perdoar e aceitar meu pedido de casamento?_

_Lady Wee – Claro que te perdôo e aceito seu pedido, meu honrado senhor._

_Walter – E este é meu presente para vocês de casamento._

_Dork – Mas essa é..._

_Walter – Sim, é à flor do deserto, não foi por isso que nós viemos até aqui._

_Dork – Obrigado meu amigo, nem sei como agradecer a você por me ajudar._

_Lady Wee – E verdade Walter, sem você não estaríamos juntos agora._

_Walter – Não se preocupem com isso, o importante é que vocês sejam felizes. Aproveitem e passem uns dias em Morroc, desfrutem a beleza exótica da cidade. E eu vou caindo na estrada. Por hora, é um até logo._

_Dork e Lady Wee – Obrigado e até logo meu amigo._

Novamente com o pé na estrada, Walter vislumbra novamente a cidade, não com nojo ou desdém, mas sim com orgulho de ter ajudado dois corações a se encontrarem. Agora Walter tem muitas estradas a trilhar e que aventuras agora esperam por este inusitado Stalker? Só os deuses tem essa resposta ou não, pois a imprevisibilidade e um atributo humano a ser respeitado.


End file.
